The Game
by GGfan88
Summary: Starts Durring Ted Kopples Big Night Out.AU From There.Rogan.
1. Chapter 1

Starts On At The Episode Ted Koppel's Big Night Out Then Goes AU From There. What If The People Richard Wanted Rory To Meet During The Harvard-Yale Game Were Mitchum, Shira And Logan.

RRory, LLorelei, EEmily, RGRichard. But Its Just For This Chapter.

Rory and Lorelei are sitting on the ground in front of Rory's dorm.

L-Where are they all going? It's Saturday morning, they should be in bed.

R-They're excited about life. It's a college thing.

L-How come you're not excited about life?

R-I find nothing exciting before eleven.

E-Yoo-hoo, girls, over here!

L-God, who's yoo-hooing? Oh, my God.

E-Lorelei, Rory.

RG-It's a fine day for football.

L-And funny hats.

E-If you're going to continue sitting on the ground like that, you should get yourself a saxophone and a tip cup.

L-Sorry. Up.

R-Right.

E-Lorelei, what are you wearing?

L-Uh, I'm sorry, you're horrified by what I'm wearing?

RG-You're wearing crimson.

L-I'm not wearing crimson.

RG-Oh, she can't go like that.

E-Crimson is Harvard's color.

RG-That's a very dangerous choice to make today, Lorelei.

L-I'm not wearing crimson. I'm wearing red.

E-Same thing.

L-Very different.

E-Look at Rory. Rory is dressed in Yale colors.

RG-Why can't you be like Rory?

E-Rory looks perfect.

L-Rory got dressed five minutes before you got here, and she's wearing my sweater.

R-Hey.

L-Well, I could just as easily have been the one dressed right.

E-You can wear my jacket.

L-Do you have a samurai sword under those pom-poms, Mom? Because you're gonna have to "Kill Bill" me to get me into that -

E-Arm.

L-Yes, ma'am.

RG-Uh, what have you got there, Rory?

R-Fig Newtons.

E-Fig Newtons?

R-A little dessert for later.

Emily and Richard chuckle

R-What's so funny?

L-We got the jumbo pack. We're not cheap.

E-I'm sorry, Rory, we didn't mean to laugh at you. We love your Fig Newton's.

RG-We will honor them and eat them proudly.

L-They're just Fig Newtons, guys. Don't get all freaky on us.

E-Well, let's get going.

L-So, what time does the game start?

RG-One.

R-One?

L-Then why the hell did we have to meet you at nine?

E-Is it absolutely necessary for you to talk like Sharon Osborne?

L-You're the one with the dirty button.

RG-There's much more to the big game day than the game, Lorelei. There are all kinds of rituals and traditions we Gilmore's take part in. First off, a visit to Dan.

E-A visit to Dan.

L-Who's Dan?

RG-Come along, ladies.

L-Who's Dan?

E-Button your coat.

L-Who's Dan?

They walk over to a glass display case with a stuffed bulldog inside

RG-Girls, I'd like you to meet Dan - the original Handsome Dan.

E-The very first Yale mascot.

R-Oh, my.

RG-Just look at him, will you. Strong, determined, the very essence of dignity.

L-Got cotton stuffed in his butt. How dignified is that?

RG-You will not sully the name of Dan. This dog has been the inspiration for many a young

man.

E-And young woman.

RG-We salute you, Dan.

E-Time for a toast.

L-Seriously?

RG-Oh, it's a tradition. Here we go. The Rory flask. And the fun flask.

R-Thank you.

L-Fun flask, please.

RG-All right, give our boys the strength to do battle yet again for the honor of Yale, and help us send the Harvard boys home in a body bag. Dan, we salute you.

E-To Dan.

L-To Dan.

R-To Dan.

L-Mm, I like football.

RG-I must admit, throughout the years, I have often hoped to be able to share this day with my granddaughter. It's selfish, I know, but I am thrilled to be here with you, Rory.

L-To Rory. Two more of these and I'm gonna start to understand your outfit.

RG-Bulldog, bulldog, bow wow wow, Eli Yale. . .

L-What is he doing?

CROWD-Bulldog, bulldog, bow wow wow. . .

L-They're joining him.

R-Apparently, everyone has a fun flask.

E-You know, Cole Porter wrote that song.

L-Was that before he learned to write songs?

CROWD-That is the sign we hail! Bulldog, bulldog, bow wow wow, Eli Yale!

E-All right, everyone, time to move on.

RG-Yes, we have a lot of things to get to.

L-Yeah, I hear there's a squirrel encased in concrete next door. We have to burn incense, dance around his tail with nuts in our mouths.

E-What can I possibly do to stop you?

L-A little more of the fun flask might do the trick.

E-That's all until we eat.

L-Where are we going to eat?

RG-Uh, it's a tailgate party.

L-'m sorry, a what?

RG-Oh, well, don't look so shocked, Lorelei. Tailgating was invented at Yale.

L-Tailgating like tailgating? Like a beer and a hot dog in the parking lot?

E-Walk a little faster, please.

L-Did they say "tailgating"?

R-I think so.

L-I wanted to make sure it wasn't the fun flask talking.

E-Girls.

They walk to the parking lot

L-Oh, so this is tailgating.

R-It smells so good.

L-Hey, how are ya? Go, Yale, huh? Hi, I'm Lorelei.

RANDOM DUDE-I'm Benny.

L-Wow, great to meet you, Benny. Tell me about this barbecue sauce.

E-Please don't harass people. Your daughter goes to this school.

L-Hi, Mom, I'd like you to meet Benny. Benny, this is my mother, Emily. We were thinking a summer wedding.

E-It's nice to meet you. We're over there.

L-I don't care where you are. I have found my place in life. It's here, right next to -

R-Oh, my God.

L-What?

R-Look.

They see the elaborate tailgating area that Richard and Emily have set up

E-Richard, make sure he doesn't burn those.

L-See ya, Benny. Okay, let's tailgate. I really like football.

L-How's that?

RG-Oh, that's fine if we were in Utah.

L-Message received.

E-Don't keep drinking that, Richard. I'm making my Bloody Mary's.

RG-You have been working on your Bloody Mary's for an hour now.

E-Rome wasn't built in a day. sets a glass on the table Taste that, Lorelei.

L-Ugh! Hooyah!

E-Too strong?

L-Just a tad.

R-Yeah, I'm sitting across from it and I'm looking for a lampshade to wear.

E-All right, all right.

RG-Rory, come with me. I want to introduce you to some good friends of mine.

R-Sure.

And That's It For Now. Next Chapter The Meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Just Some Back Story. Rory Is Embraced By The Gilmores And The Haydens. The Haydens. Christopher Is In Her Life Sparaticly. Rory Shares A Dorm With Just Paris. Its Not A Well Know Fact That Rory Is A Hayden. Strobe Is Alive.

Okay I Think That's It, Not All Of Its Imperative For This Chapter, Just For The Story Over All. I Hope That It All Makes Sense.

Oh And Im Sorry If Richard And Mitchum Sound Like Idiots, But Its Hard For Me To Write Them.

Richard placed his hand on Rory's shoulder and lead her to a blonde couple.

Richard-Mitchum, good to see you.

Mitchum-You too Richard. How are you?

Richad-Good Good. Oh this is my granddaughter Rory.

Mitchum-Hello Rory, Its nice to finally meet you. Your Grandparents have told me a lot about you.

Rory-Its nice to meet you to Mr. Huntzberger.

Mitchum-Please call me Mitchum. This is my Wife Shira.

Shira-Hello Dear.

Rory-Hello Ms. Huntzberger.

Shira-Hello Dear.

Richard-How's Logan?

Mitchum-He just got back from Fiji.

Rory-Fiji wow.

MP-Yeah It was okay.

Richard-Logan my boy, how are you?

Rory turns to see a blonde man about her age.

Logan-Im great Richard, how are you?

Richard-Im Good. Oh this is my Granddaughter Rory.

Logan-Hello Rory.

Rory-Hello.

Shira-Rory dear?

Rory-Yes Ms. Huntzberger?

Shira-Is Rory your real name or just a nick name?

Rory-Oh no. My full name is Lorelei Leigh.

Shira-Oh What A Pretty Name Dear.

Rory-Thank You.

Richard-Oh WiffinpoofsSP?Mitchum shall we join them?

Richard and Mitchum join the wiffinpoofs. Rory spots Marty trying to get her attention.

Rory-Oh im so sorry, but a friend of mine needs to talk to me.

Shira-That's fine dear. Have fun.

Okay Its 5:30 AM I Need To Get Off, So Later.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory walks over to were Marty is standing.

Rory-Hey Marty. What's up?

Marty-Some of my friends are having a party over on the lawn. I was wondering if you wanted to join?

Rory-Well im Tailgating with my Grandparents and Mother. Let me go ask them.

Rory walks over to were Emily, Richard And Lorelei are petting a bull dog.

Lorelei-Enjoy it now. I just saw your future and it ain't good. I'll distract them, and you make a run for it. Dan, are you listening to me? Stop eating. Your freedom's at stake here.

Rory-Mom?

Lorelei-I was just petting him.

Rory-I want you to meet Marty.

Lorelei-Oh, naked guy.

Marty-You told your mother about me.

Rory-Um, yeah. Well, I included some anecdotes where you were actually clothed, too.

Marty-Oh, I appreciate that.

Richard-And who is this young man?

Rory-This is Marty. He lives in my residence hall.

Emily-It's very nice to meet you, Marty.

Richard-Why did my daughter just call you "naked guy"?

Rory-I now owe you money.

Marty-I, uh, had an unfortunate experience with a keg and a party and a need to take my clotheoff and fall asleep in a hallway.

Emily-Oh, my goodness.

Richard-Oh, please, that's nothing. I was naked an entire month my sophomore year.

Rory-What?

Lorelei-Welcome to tonight's episode of "Things I Never Needed to Know About My Father."

Richard-I and a group of like-minded young men decided to protest the new dress code by wearing silk ties and nothing else. We were written up by the dean of admissions and threatened with expulsion. We were also suddenly very popular with the ladies.

Emily-Ah, yes. This is exactly the kind of conversation I had hoped we would have with our granddaughter and her friend.

Richard-One night in the hallway does not a true naked guy make, my friend.

Emily-Would you like to eat with us, Marty?

Marty-Oh, I would love to. It looks amazing. But I have to go. There's kind of a party going on over on the lawn, and I actually came by to see if Rory wanted to stop by for a little while.

Rory-Oh, I can't.

Richard-Oh, nonsense, of course you can go. Go visit your friends. I insist.

Rory-Are you sure?

Richard-We've got plenty of time before the kickoff, go.

Rory-Okay.

Marty-Thanks. It was nice meeting you. Obi-wan.

As Rory and Marty walk away they here

Richard-I like that boy.

Lorilei-Prove it. Drop your pants.

Marty-Okay that was sorta scary.

Rory-Yeah, Sorry about that.

Marty-Its fine. Hey want some coffee?

Rory-Is John Hughs a god?

Marty-Um...

Rory-Yes Marty id like some coffee.

Marty orders and walks back to Rory when he hands her the cup a guy bumps his shoulder.

Okay Next Chapter Will Be Be Rory Meeting Colin, Finn, Steph And Logan.Later.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I Know This Story Might Sound Stupid But Its What I Mean. And Yes I Know That Everything Thats Happened Already Has Been Just Over A Day. Its Part Of My Plan. So Bear With Me.

Marty turns to see three guys and a girl.Rory's just listening not looking.

Marty-Oh Im sorry dude.

Colin-Really you didn't see me there?

Finn-Not everybody staring at you Colin.

Logan-Hey, I know you. No, wait-wait, don't tell me. I'm seeing a uniform of some sort.

Finn-Maytag repairman.

Marty-I've bartended for you -- for your parties.

Logan-That's right, you have. You're a talented man.

Finn-You make a kick-ass margarita.

Marty-Thank's.

Logan-It's good to see you again. What's your name?

Marty-Marty.

Logan-So, assuming your services are still for hire this year, your financial situation hasn't changed at all?

Marty-Nope.

Logan-Good. Okay, I'll give you a call. Where are you living now?

Marty-Branford.

Logan-Oh, excellent. Branford. All right. Good running into you.

Colin-Excellent shirt.

Logan-Don't be an ass, Colin.

Colin-Me? Never. I'm a friend to all people, large and very, very small.

Marty-I kind of hate those guys.

Rory-Hold my coffee.

Rory storms off towards the guys.

Rory-HEY!

Colin-May I help you?

Rory-Yes. You had no right to talk to my friend like that!

Colin-Your friend?

Rory-yes my friend Marty.

Colin-Marty?

Rory-Yes my friend Marty, You just humiliated him.

Logan comes back when he hears Rory yelling.

Logan-Hey what's wrong.

Rory-You and your friends talking to my friend like he was nothing. Just because someone has to work dose not mean that there less than you or that you can talk to them as such.

Colin-Uh huh. And do you know who your talking to? Im Colin McCray. Heir to the biggest law firm in the country.

Rory-Second. Hayden law is bigger.

Colin-And do you know Strobe Hayden?

Rory-You could say that. Allow me to introduce my self. Lorelei Leigh Gilmore-Hayden The Third.

Colin Finn and Logan's jaws drop.

Loagn-I thought that you were just a Gilmore?

Rory-Gilmore's my normal name. But in society its Gilmore-Hayden.

Colin-Wow. Your richer than all of us.

Logan-Yeah. Dose my mom know about that?

Rory-Is she in the DAR?

Logan-No.

Rory-Then no she doesn't.

Finn-What dose the DAR have to do with your name?

Rory-Only members of the DAR know how my mom and dad are.


End file.
